renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mood
Every character has a mood. This indicates a player's happiness level. Mood is affected negatively by too much work and positively by more enjoyable activities. When a character has a very high mood, periodic good events can occur which create either temporary or permanent benefits. These events can range from a few pounds under your pillow to a temporary boost to a stat to a permanent boost to a stat. Mood Levels The following levels have been observed in the game: *"Oooh yeah, man! Life is sooo smoooooooth." *"Hey buddy, you are on fire!" *"What a mellow mood, man." *"You are very happy." *"You are happy." *"You are in a good mood." *"You are annoyed." *"You are extremely unhappy." *"You are depressed." *"You are sorrowful." *"You are very wretched." Raising Your Mood Tavern Spending time with your townmates in the tavern is a good place to improve your mood. Buying beer for others is more rewarding then buying for one's self. Also rounds of beer are more satisfying then a single pint. Church Listening to mass in town raises one's mood, it is free and has no ill effects (such as being drunk). Listening to mass does not count as an action and can be done in addition to whatever job a character takes. Tarot card "Lovers" Drawing the card "Lovers" from the Deck of Divinatory Tarot Cards will elevate your mood by 1 level. The 1466 Christmas Festivities liquors This can be either won during Christmas game or bought on the market: Aristotle’s Liqueur: Rare - Faith:+20, Hunger: +2, Alcohol:+4, Happiness:+4 Artichoke Liqueur: Rare - Hunger: +2, Alcohol:+4, Happiness:+8 Philtre This can be made by your local physician or bought at the market. Philtre of Boulassenberg - to raise one's mood to "Life is sooooo smoooooth". Lowering Your Mood Mining Due to the hard labor involved, working in a mine will negatively effect a character's mood. Drinking Alone Drinking alone in a tavern is a sad and lonely experience. Beer consumed while alone will be less effective in raising a character's mood. Tarot card "The Hanged Man" Drawing this card from the pack will reduce your mood to "You are very wretched". Example Mood Benefits The following are possible benefits earned from having a high Mood Level. i have had a high mood level when your not feeling good thats when you start it Permanent Stat Boost *'+1 Intelligence': Through reading, you have improved your intellectual capacity... *'+1 Charisma': Through perseverance, you have learnt the rules of etiquette... *'+1 Strength: '''I'm gonna be iron, like a lion... Temporary Stat Boost *'+20 Stength': **You feel so strong today! You feel like you can accomplish great things! *'+10 Strength': **You woke up on the right side of the bed! You are in excellent shape and ready to overcome the trials of the day! You feel hot! Ouch. *'+10 Intelligence': **The sun is shining, the weather is sweet! Makes you wanna move your dancing feet. **You understand complex ideas so clearly today; isn't it great to be so clever! *'+10 Charisma': **You awoke on the right side of the bed today. You're in excellent shape today, and boy are you going to make sure everyone can see it! **You have so much energy today! You imagine yourself stirring the crowds and saving the kingdom! Free Gifts from Jah *'5 Pounds': In your garden, you see a stone out of place. Moving it, you find 5 pounds! *'15 pounds': You have passed "Go" and collected 15 pounds. What sort of game is this? *'Bread': In a hazy dream, you hear Jah say: not one of my children shall beg for bread. You wake up and find bread on your table. *'2 Corn': Somebody's knocking at your door. You open the door, but nobody's there. However, you find two ears of corn on the threshold. Surprised? *'Fruit': You dream of Richard, Duke of York picking fruit. When you awake, you find a piece of fruit under your bed. Astonishing, isn't it? *'Fish': You wake up and feel something sticky, moist and tough in your pyjamas... A fish! Jah gave you a fish this night! *'Wood': Hanging around, you find a piece of wood. You might use it. *'Ladder': This morning, you get out of your bed using a ladder, which is kind of funny because you usually sleep on a straw mattress on the ground. Nevermind, it's perhaps a little bit too short to climb up to Jah, but you might use it to pick some more fruit... *'Oar': Walking on the beach you find a very nicely carved piece of wood. You might use it as an oar. *'Boat''': You wake up coughing and spitting salty water, with seaweed sticking to your face. Your mattress is slowly floating on three yards of water. A big tidal wave has devastated your sweet home! You're soaked to the skin, you've lost your left shoe and your pants, but you're alive and you find a boat stuck in your window frame! category:Game Mechanics